Hide and Seek
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: Gibbs tells Abby that she needs to go home, but Abby has other plans!  Warning:  Will contain swearing and spanking
1. Chapter 1

A little trouble?

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

_I HAVE BEEN IN A DRY SPELL WITH MY OTHER WORKS IN PROGRESS, SO THIS IS JUST FOR FUN! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!_

_Rated T- swearing and spankings_

It had been a long tiring day down in the lab at NCIS headquarters. Not only had her team had a very heavy case, but since there were so many government cutbacks, any extra cases were sent to Abby also. Not that she minded the extra load, she loved her job, but after 3 weeks of little sleep, the pressure was starting to get to her.

Feeling like there was a tight loop of rubber bands being pulled tighter and tighter, Abby cranked up the music and increased the Caf-Pows, she was determined to finish all of this work tonight. She was so caught up in her mindset of not letting anything side-track her, that when she heard the sudden quietness in her lab she snapped. " Who the hell appointed you…." Abby stopped mid-sentence as she turned to see who had turned her music off, only to look eye with one pissed off Marine. " Oh, Hi….Gibbs." Abby said with a lowered voice, "I was just…" Abby started to say finishing up her work, but Gibbs had other plans.

"You were just getting ready to shut down your babies and go home." Gibbs finished her sentence for her. He had known about the budget cut and had known about the increase in her workload, but with his team having such a difficult case, he had not been paying close enough attention to see just how this increase in workload has been affecting her. But down here in the harsh lights of the lab, he could easily see the darkened circles under her eyes, the dimness in the usually sparkling green eyes. He knew that if he didn't step in, then she would work herself until she was sick.

"But….NO!...I…" Abby started to argue. There was no way she was leaving until she was good and ready. Maybe it was the exhaustion or maybe it was the overabundance of caffeine in her system, but whatever it was that was giving the sense of false bravado to Abby, it was not a good thing.

Gibbs was afraid that it would come to this, time for papa Gibbs to step in and take a rein here. Gibbs took two small steps forward, just enough to let Abby know that he was serious, and lowered his voice as he leaned into her ear. "I said it was time..do not argue…..or else."

Gibbs may have dropped the volume in his voice, but the steel like tone made sure that Abby understood there was no room for any further discussion. "But…I can't…I have to…." Abby tried to get Gibbs to see that she just couldn't drop everything because he told her to, she had a job and other depended on her also.

Gibbs gently leaned in to kiss her on the cheek and then smiled as he said, "Already talked to Leon, seems like he found a little extra money so the other teams can take their work back to their department, and our case has no urgent sciencey stuff, so you have 30 minutes…" Gibbs was already walking out the door, not even waiting on her to answer.

"OOOHHHHH! He is so infuriating sometimes, who does he…..why does….why should I?" Abby muttered under her breath, thinking that even Gibbs super hearing could not hear her arguing with the air. But she knew she was not so lucky when she heard Gibbs yell back from the elevator. " Dad…..because I care….because you do not want to ride home on a sore ass!" Just as the doors closed to the elevator, Abby stomped back to the lab and started arguing aloud as she started flipping of her babies, "Why do I always have to do as I am told? Huh? Major Mass Spec, I am a grown woman of blah blah years, I do not answer to anyone but myself…right. Hey, I've got an idea. Just to prove that I can take care of myself, I will shut down my lab…but who says I can't make myself "home" here in NCIS tonight. That way I can take a quick cat-nap, re-energize my batteries, and attack the rest of this work." Abby proceeded to shut-off her computers and turn off the lights. She grabbed her bag and hung up her jacket, just as if she was leaving. "They will never be the wiser. Now I just need to go move my car to the other side of the navy yard where no one will notice it and go hide out on the third floor." Little did Abby know that the third floor had the worse area for cell phone reception.

Back up in the bullpen, Gibbs told the rest of his team, AKA kids, to go home. "Hey, y'all stop by the lab on the way down to the parking deck and make sure Abby has left. She has been working too long lately, and I specifically told her to go home. Let me know if she is still here." Gibbs said with a grim look on his face, he wanted to know that Abby had indeed followed his orders, but his gut was telling him to keep a close eye on the little one.

Tony, McGee and Ziva all entered the elevator and looked at each other. "I hope that Abby does not decide to challenge Gibbs on this." McGee spoke as he looked over at Tony.

"Yeah, lil' sis can be challenging in the nicest of terms." Tony answered. He hoped also that Abby had followed dads orders.

"Yeah, well if she doesn't who is calling Gibbs, I do not want to be the one to oink on Abby." Ziva said as she shook her head slightly. Adjusting to this new family life was not easy for Ziva and she did not want to be the one tattling on Abby.

"It's squeal, Ziva, and I will be the one to make the call if need be but," the doors of the elevator opened and they all saw a darkened lab with not activity, "it looks like little sister was smart this time." Tony opened the phone, hit the speed dial for Gibbs and said, "All clear, dad, lights out and no activity in the lab."

The team had all made it to their respected homes and were all settling in for a good-night sleep. Gibbs had just finished up his late night, post stress, wind down of working on his latest woodworking project when his phone rang. It was 2:30 in the morning, never a good sign.

" There had better be a damn good reason this phone is ringing at this time." Gibb barked into the receiver, not ever caring to look to see who was calling.

"Ummm.. Agent Gibbs….sir…I….", the nervous security guard stammered.

"Spit it out!" Gibbs yelled.

" Umm.. well..you see sir, I was doing my nightly rounds here at the navy yard, when I came across an empty vehicle where none are usually parked this time of night. It is a red roadster sir and I…." , the guard was interrupted before he had a chance to finish.

"That's Abby's. Is there any sign of a struggle, We will be right there." Gibbs hung up, fear clinching his stomach as he called the rest of his team. "NCIS! Now!" Those simple words made all three of his children jump out of bed, get dressed and be at NCIS as fast as they could.

Gibbs was pacing his desk as he saw his "kids" enter the bullpen. "What is it? Dead body?" Tony asked as he tossed his go bag behind his desk. It wasn't until he stopped in front of Gibbs that he saw the fear and uncertainty radiating off his "dad." This could not be good. "Oh, No! Abby?" Tony asked with a quiet fear.

The name Abby brought McGee and Ziva instantly beside Tony. "What…Abby?" McGee asked as he ran back to his desk. " I will start a phone trace." McGee said as he sat down.

"I have tried to call her 4 times already and all I get is her voice mail. She knows to never be.." Gibbs did not finish his rule of never being unreachable.

TBC?

Please read and review! Just a short two shot trying to get my creative juices flowing again with college back in session!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2.

Sorry so long…once it started it just flowed.

Thanks to all the wonderful reviews! They made me want to add more today!

AS ALWAYS: I OWN NOTHING!

Abby had just laid down for a short nap around 2:00 am, she had went back down to her lab as soon as she knew everyone had left and worked on some more cataloguing of evidence. Granted, this was not something that had to be done right away, but the fact that she was doing this mainly to prove a point to Gibbs. She was an adult, and who be it to tell her what to do. Her cell phone's alarm clock went off at 4:00, giving her just enough time to run to the closest 24 hr gas station for a caff-pow quick boost and then change clothes and come in around 6am with the rest of the gang. "AWWW!" Abby sighed as she stretched her cramped up legs and shoulders out. The third floor was in the process of being renovated, so there was little furniture to choose from for napping on, finally Abby had found a old office that still had a couch. As Abby started towards the elevator her phone started rapidly alerting her to missed calls. "Oh, crap! There must have been no reception up here." Abby opened her screen and saw that the messages were from Gibbs. "OH, God, I am in deep now! " As Abby listened to Gibbs question as to why her car was there at the navy yard on her messages, she could tell from the tone in his voice that he was terrified that something had happened to her. "Think Abby, Think!" Abby said aloud to herself. " Well, what if… Got it!" Abby quickly sent a quick text to Gibbs, "Phone had died during night, must be internal shift of battery posts, sorry to worry you, car broke down and had to call friend to pick up. See you at 6!" Little did Abby know that McGee was actively tracing all incoming and outgoing signals from her phone.

"Hey, Boss!" McGee yelled out at the same time, Gibbs phone rang with a text message. "It's from Abby…and wait….this is wrong…this can't be right….I…"

"What is it McGee? Gibbs rushed over to stand behind McGee and look over his shoulder as he threw his phone down on McGee's desk. "And find out how to open the damn text messages on this piece of ….." Gibbs was interrupted as McGee rechecked the location of Abby's phone.

"Boss, it says that this text was sent from inside NCIS ." McGee said as Tony came and stood on the other side of him.

"Maybe you missed a keystroke or two, McTypo!" Tony said with a grin.

"No!...No Tony I am sure, even now it is pinging her location as here. But…" McGee stammered but stood adamant in his answer.

"McGee can you pull up the new camera we had installed in the lab," Gibbs barked out as his gut went from worried to a uneasy sense of anger.

"New one Gibbs?" Ziva asked. Abby never spoke of a new one in her lab.

"Well, Ziver, after the whole Reyonosa scare, I wanted a little extra security down there. Between Ari shooting into her lab and Chip attacking her in the lab, that is our weak spot with her, so I requested a newer more enhanced video system in their. Anyone have a problem?" Gibbs asked.

"No, No and No way," were all the answers he needed.

"Okay, here we are boss, what time frame." McGee asked as he pulled the images.

"Go back to about 2230 yesterday when I told her to go home." Gibbs ordered.

"Okay, rewinding back to …..here we are." McGee said as he stopped the video and watched and listened. "Sound boss?"

"Yep!"

"Well no more lunch time quick…..OW!" Tony started but was cut off from completing his little tidbit by a quick headslap. "Back on track boss!"

All four heads were so deep into watching the video and listening to Abby talk herself into trouble that they failed to see the little pigtails lean around the corner at the top of the stairs. Abby had cautiously taken the stairs knowing that the elevator ding would alert anyone to her location. It was then as she listened to her family go from relieved that nothing had happened to her to pissed off and angry.

Gibbs just stood silently and headed back to his desk. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt the uncontrollable feeling of wanting to strangle on little girl. "Just wait until we find you lil' miss." Gibbs spoke with his eyes closed, but quickly glanced up at the platform above, his old sniper senses were always alert. "McGee location again! NOW!" Gibbs yelled out as he started towards the stairs.

"Wait! Damn Abby! Boss it says that her signal is moving in this building, it is difficult to lock on a direct GPS with the inconsistent signals we have in parts of the older building." McGee stated.

Gibbs stopped at the top of the stairs and stared down at his three oldest 'kids'. "Well….what are you waiting for …Abby wants to play hide and seek, game on! Go! If any of you come across her before I do, DO NOT LET HER OUT OF GRIP UNTIL I GET HER! ARE WE CLEAR!"

A trio of yes's was all he heard as he rounded the corner to where Abby once was and then headed for the stairwell.

Abby quickly darted up the stairs and was at the far end of the hallway when she heard the ding of the elevator. "I'm on third will clear and then head down." Tony said as he closed his phone. "Abby! Abigail Scuito, are you up here! What in the hell are you thinking! Abby!" Tony continued to yell as he opened each door and searched before heading down to the next door. It was when he heard the tell-tale sound of a door closing he knew that he had her on the run. "Can't run from Big Bro!" Tony said as he ran towards the stairwell, opening the door, he yelled, "Ready or not….here comes TONY!"

Abby made a bee-line to her lab, hoping to get there and lock her doors before anyone thinks of going in there, but as she peeped her head through the glass pane in the stairwell door she saw McGee and Ziva heading into her lab. "Do you really think she is dumb enough to hide in here McGee?" Ziva asked with a sense on irritation. I was in a deep sleep when I was awoken to participate in this geese chase! Some time I think…."

"It's goose chase, and you are not the only one that was asleep, but I think that Abby only thinks of Abby. And yes, Abby would think that this would be the last place that we would look for her since it is her lab. In her mind this was a test from Gibbs, she did not think this through, but I can guarantee you one thing…..Gibbs will pass this test with flying colors!"

"Yeah, but Abby is the one that will be wearing the color, red on her ass after this stunt!" Ziva said as she checked the ballistics lab.

Abby had silently cracked the door to try to hear what they were saying, she only caught bits and pieces, but it was enough for her to see just how much trouble she was in, that only left one place left to go. Abby quickly darted past her lab door as she saw that McGee and Ziva her searching into her office and ballistics lab. Abby quickly entered another stairwell and made her way into the back entrance of the dark room. Abby scanned the room from window pane in the door and sensing no movement, she cautiously opened the door and stepped into autopsy. She was halfway across the room when a small desk light flicked on an a soft voice spoke.

"Hiding out?"

"Oh, that goodness it's just you Ducky… I mean not just you as in you are not good enough…but just you as…..I mean you are perfect and all but…" Abby rambled.

"Ahhh, my dear Abigail, you are not the first one of the kids to attempt to fine refuge down here. I noticed the commotion when I entered the building and from what I can deduce, you decided to pull an all-nighter in an attempt to finish up work." Ducky was slowly walking towards Abby as he talked, he knew that she knew what she did was wrong, but she had to process the why.

"Yeah….Yeah that is right Ducky. I mean, Gibbs tried to tell me to go home, and now that I think about it, he is not my direct superior in the chain of command. In actuality I only answer to Leon when it comes to work. So Gibbs had no right to tell me to go home, and I decided it was in the best interest of NCIS for me to finish my work." Abby said with an air of confidence as she worked this out in her head. She straightened her shoulders and held her head high as she felt justified.

"Ahhhh, yes. So it was Gibbs in boss mode that told you to go home?" Ducky asked.

"Well yeah….Oh!" Abby's now straightened shoulders now sunk down a little as she remembered the parting words from Gibbs.

"Oh? What my dear?" Ducky could now see that Abby was processing this in a different frame of mind.

"Um…." Abby started to chew on the inside of her bottom lip. " Well, actually when I question why I should do what he said….to myself, Ducky, I didn't realize he could even hear me…..which I should have known….he has these weird abilities.." Abby rambled.

"Abigail…." Ducky said as he tried to steer her conversation back on track.

"I mean as he was getting on the elevator he answered back….OH I AM DEAD!" It was then that Abby realized what exactly Ducky had been trying to get her to see. Abby slid into the chair that was in front of the desk, head hung down low.

"What did he say Abigail?" Ducky asked as he gently reached down and pulled her face up to look him in the eyes.

Abby's normally sparkly green eyes were now filled with unshed tears. " He answered my question of who does he think he is with….DAD…..my question of why with…..because I care…." Tears started to fall down her face as she realized just how scared Gibbs must have been when he heard that her car had been found empty and there was no trace of her. "And…And….OH, Ducky I screwed up so bad…I mean I am literally toast."

"Why are you so tearful now Abigail, how bad can it be?" Ducky asked, but deep down knew what he expected the answer to be.

"He…He… answered my last question of why should I with…..with….HICCUP!...because you don't want to ride home on a sore assss!" Abby wailed out as she threw her head in her hands and cried.

"Sweet Abigail, you know that Gibbs would never do you any bodily harm that he did not think you could take? Has he ever punished you in a way that seemed heavy-handed?" Ducky used that specific terminology hoping to get Abby past this fear. " I can talk to him and let him know that you feel like you are being treated unfairly."

"N..N…No!" Abby jumped to her feet. "I mean I hate it when he punishes me but, afterwards I see his point. But this time, I may have gone too far…I mean…..This was just petty of me….I can't face him…I mean he will be so mad…..what if he….he…..hates me now! I caused all of the team to get up, I scared them so bad…..I mean….what if they can't forgive me….. I am such trouble….." Abby sunk back into the chair and let her true fear out. "Ducky….?" Abby looked up into his blue eyes and asked the question that had been eating at her for a long time. "Do you think this was why my real parents didn't want me? Did they have a feeling I was going to be too much?" Abby cried quietly. Abby had been so into her talk with Ducky she had failed to see her three siblings standing in the doorway, overhearing her whole talk, fear and all. He had saw Tony notify Gibbs of locating Abby and could see Gibbs shadow in the corner near the back entrance. He knew that they had all heard Abby's confession. Ducky just looked into Tony's eyes and could see he was wanting so desperately wanting to rush in and comfort her, but he had originally shook his head, silently tell Tony and the other to wait. Now that the whole truth was out, Ducky nodded and watched as Abby's three 'siblings' rushed over to her and put the arms around her.

Abby was startled by the sudden feeling of multiple arms wrapping around her. She was jolted into the present time and started to stand up to try to run, but Tony quickly wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug, picked her up and sat her on one of the clean autopsy tables. Abby just dropped her head to chest and waited. She took a deep breath, anxiously awaiting the stream of yelling and cursing that she knew she deserved. It was then that she felt one body hop to the left of her and one more hop up to the right of her. She then felt a large hand gently grip her chin and tip it up. Abby looked into the eyes of her big brother and silently let the tears roll down her face.

Tony took a deep breath, this was not going to be easy or pretty but, he was sure it needed to be done. "Abigail Scuito-GIBBS! HOW DARE YOU…."

"I know! I know! It was stupid, selfish, horrible…" Abby started to try to describe just how bad she felt about the whole hiding out thing.

"Damn right! You should know by know that as many adventures as we have had together….that I could hate you!" Tony ground out, sometimes he wondered if he had ever gave Abby the impression that this family was permanent thing.

Abby was sharply hit to the left by McGee. "Same here Abs! Ticked off but never hate!" McGee said with a small hug.

Abby then felt a sharp sting the back of her head coming from her right. Ziva hid a quick grin, as she said, " Abby, you know more of my past than anyone else. "

"What?" Tony asked.

"Sister things, need to know only." Ziva answered back.

"Well maybe I need to know." Tony said with a slight grin.

Ziva just rolled her eyes and continued on. " You know my family's history. You know how I felt…abandoned…twice. But you must know that I would never hate you. Yes, I would personally love to kick your ass right now, but that is for someone else. But you have to know that I…." Ziva looked over to McGee with a nod, and at Tony with a nod and continued. " That we LOVE you…just like brothers and sisters do. That love is a FOREVER love. It gives us the right to screw up and be corrected, but never lose the love."

"Yeah and the whole…giving you up idea…bad seed thing…you know that's not true." Tony finished as he saw a movement in the back shadows. "Abby, you are our little sister not by birth,…but by our choice. We chose this family….and this family sticks." Tony reached in towards Abby to lay a quick kiss and then a slight headslap. "That was for dragging my ass out of bed to play hide and seek. If you really want to play we can do it after work!" Tony stepped back and nodded his head to the back of the room, letting his other sibling know that dad was present and ready for his turn.

Abby noticed the subtle nod and squeezed each of their hands. " I love all my brothers and sister…and I don't think I have said this yes…but I REALLY AM SORRY!" Each just pecked her cheek as they stood and walked towards the door, leaving Gibbs and Abby to hash out the rest of this. As they were passing through the sliding doors they heard a yell, "No new information, go crash on Abby's futon and emergency air beds for a while. I will alert you when something new comes in!"

Abby took a long deep breath, dropped her head to her chest in a show of contriteness and waited for the next storm to start. She knew that this storm had a name, Hurricane Gibbs, she just hoped when he was done with there would be something left.

Gibbs silently stood before his youngest daughter, hurt filling his chest, tears slowly pooling in his eyes as he slowly used his calloused hand to gently raise Abby's face to look at him. All he could start with was, " Abby, how could you think that?"

TBC?

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews…keep them coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Hide and Seek

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Thanks to all the alerts and reviews! Keep them coming, they help me push through this block!

Gibbs now stood before her, her chin in his gentle grasp. "Have I ever given you any reason to think that would ever be a situation that would warrant that I would turn my back on you?" He asked in a somber tone. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes as she gently shook her head no. " I didn't think so."

"Bu..bu..but I screwed up….I…I…was mad and trying to prove a po..po..point. I didn't…..didn't think it through and I made you guys suffer for no reason! Look at just how selfish that is….." Abby cried out. She not only felt truly sorry for the fiasco she caused, she was feeling sorry that she would ever question the unending love of her 'dad'.

"I know that Dinozzo may not be the guru of wisdom most of the time, but think back to what he said before he left. You …all of you are not my children due to any biological ties, but I have CHOSEN to take each of you in as my kid. Did you catch that word there Abby?" Gibbs asked as he watched her process his meaning.

"Chosen?" Abby answered with the slightest raised inflection on the word. She knew that was the word, but wanted the verbal confirmation.

Gibbs gently cuffed her upside the back of the head in a modified Gibbs slap. "Yeah, silly. Chosen. I don't care about your past or whatever the reasoning behind your birthparents giving you up for adoption. As long as I have known you, you have always been my Abs…..my….girl." Gibbs added on for emphasis. "And that will never change….ever. No matter how many hare brained schemes you pull, can't and won't change. Still love ya."

Abby looked up into those deep steel blue eyes and saw the true depth of his love. Abby then realized that even though Gibbs was being very compassionate at the moment, that there was still the issue of her disobedience and her hiding from them and then the big one….the lying to Gibbs. "Love me enough to give me a get out of jail free this time?" Abby said sheepishly as she gnawed her bottom lip.

"Nope, just the opposite, I love you enough to punish you, forgive you and forget about the it." Gibbs said with a firmness is his voice now. He stepped back, tilted his head to the side and decided to start the whole thing now. "Ok,here it goes…first off …you are grounded for one week, no car…no"

"What, no car! I have to club…" Abby interrupted Gibbs, she already had plans for this weekend and did not have any intention of changing them.

"Abby! " Gibbs said quickly. "One week! No room for discussion! You woke up your whole family for a wild goose chase! You will also ask each of your siblings for a chore for you to do for them for the week you are grounded."

"Fine." Abby answered with a huff. She hated to be grounded, but now to top it off with having to do things for her siblings, that was the icing on the cake. She was staring at the floor silently contemplating how to maneuver herself out of the grounding when she heard Gibbs call her name.

"Abby…."Gibbs said as he watched Abby's eye widen as she looked up and saw where Gibbs was.

"Gibbs….dad….please….not here….." Abby pleaded as she saw Gibbs had walked over to Ducky's desk and now was sitting perched on the corner of the desk. She knew that posture well and it did not bode well for her posterior.

"Abby…do not make me come get you…..NOW!" Gibbs barked out, playtime was over and now was time to face the consequences for this little ploy.

Abby slowly slid herself to the edge of the table, stood straight, pulling her skirt down over her tights in a subconscious attempt to cover herself more. She shuffled over to stand in front of Gibbs, never looking him in the eyes until she was standing right beside him. "Gibbs…" She whispered, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Not going to change my mind on this, you know better than to disobey me." Gibbs answered as he pulled her over his lap. "This spanking is for disobeying me when I specifically told you to go home. Do you remember what I answered you when you questioned why should you."

Abby could only nod her head up and down. She was embarrassed to be in this situation and did not need reminding of her foolishness.

"Words Abigail." Gibbs spoke sharply.

"You said that…that…I would ride home on a sore ass…" Abby said with a sigh of resignation.

Gibbs lifted her skirt and laid the first heavy SMACK! to her leggings.

"OWWW! Gibbs that hurt!" Abby cried out as she then realized what Gibbs had said earlier.

SMACK!

"Supposed to Abs!" SMACK!

"OW! Wait! What do you mean this one!" Abby yelled as the three licks Gibbs had laid on her upturned ass were already setting her on fire.

"Well!" SMACK! "This one is for the deliberately disobeying me!" SMACK! " You will get another one tonight when we get home for lying!" SMACK! "And you know what that means." SMACK! Gibbs spoke as he continued to pepper her ass with hard licks.

"OW!OW! ARGHHH! PLEASE! NO MORE!" Abby cried out as she knew that Gibbs was not holding anything back with this spanking, but more than that she now knew that this was going to be nothing compared to breaking the 'no lying rule'. Abby started kicking her legs and wiggling side to side to avoid the licks that Gibbs continue to rain down on her backside. She knew that the rest of the day today she would not be sitting down. But it was when Gibbs tipped her slightly more forward that she threw her hand back to prevent the next onslaught. "NOOO!"

"Abby move your hand, or I will grab Ducky's ruler here to finish this." Gibbs said as he had to harden his heart against the cries of his youngest child. He knew that she knew that he was doing this to make her sit spots a prime target, guaranteeing that any time she sat down in the near future she would feel this.

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

"OWWW! SOR….SORRY!" Abby cried out as she continued to yelp with each additional lick to her sit spot. Gibbs finished up with 20 more SMACKS! Abby just dropped her head and let the tears of guilt and pain flow freely.

Gibbs just rubbed small circles on Abby's back as she regained her composure. He never liked to spank any of his 'kids' but with Abby it was an even more difficult task. She never tried to remain stoic like Ziva and easily accepted her punishments. "SHHH! I got'cha." Gibbs murmured as he felt her start to push up and stand on her feet.

Abby quickly put her hands on her still feverish backside and tried with little effect to lessen the pain by furiously rubbing her ass. She knew that she deserved it, but it was still nothing that she like to experience by any means. "God, Gibbs! That hurts bad!" Abby lashed out as she was still rubbing her stinging backside.

"Then point taken. Now head up to the lab, show your siblings that you are alive and then you all rest until after lunch, unless we get a case." Gibbs spoke with a slight smirk as he knew that even though he had told the others to grab some shut eye, not a one would rest until they could see with their own eyes that Abby was OK. He put his arm around Abby's shoulder as they walked towards the elevator together. As they stepped in and the doors shut, he thought just how lucky he was.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Hide and Seek

Ch4

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Sorry so short! Just wanted to add a quick chapter and not get to stale here. Longer chapter this weekend! ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING I LOVE THEM ALL!

Abby gingerly walked into her lab and saw the rest of her siblings crashed all out on the floor. She walked over to where Tony was on the futon and noticed that he had left the space beside him open with Burt ready as a pillow. Abby hissed as she bent over, trying to remain quiet as not to wake the sleeping mob, but the rough fibers of her leggings pulling over her recently warmed ass hurt. She saw Tony open one eye and pat the place on the futon beside him. Abby stepped over McGee and Ziva and whispered, "Sorry, tried to be quiet so I wouldn't wake y'all but…."

"But, Dad gotcha your BUTT good didn't he?" Ziva spoke through closed eyes.

"Had it coming Abby, you Ok" Mcgee asked as he was still laying on his side, eyes still closed, waiting for Abby to return.

"Hey, I thought y'all were asleep." Abby said as she looked over her family.

"Gibbs- sleeping til you came back." Tony answered as he raised his arm so Abby could slide in next to him. He knew that she would need some big brother comfort as she sank slowly to the futon, trying slide in directly on her side, making sure her ass did not touch the futon. Tony watched her grimace as she turned to lay on she stomach, laying her head on his shoulder. "Had to make sure you survived."

"Thanks." SNIFF! Abby tried to hide the sniffle as a fresh batch of tears popped into her eyes. "I really am sorry guys." Abby called out to the whole group.

"We know." Ziva answered.

"Well, while you guys rest, Dad said I had to take a chore from each of you to do the next week." Abby muttered.

"Next week?" McGee asked with a slight grin, he had a clue as to what she meant, but wanted Abby to say it aloud.

"Yeah, next week. I am…..grounded….to work and to the house." Abby said with a huff.

"Gibbs is letting you stay at your place during a grounding….man! He is always easier on …" Tony said in a gentle teasing way.

"Easy! Easy my ass! " Abby said as she leaned her head to up to see if Tony was joking or not. Seeing that broad grin on his face, she knew it was just a tease. "I not only am grounded to our HOME! ( AKA Gibbs), I just got my ass blistered by Gibbs hand and then he…."Abby quickly ducked her head into Tony's arm and murmured. "I am dead!"

"What? Didn't hear you there Abs?" Tony said as he lifted his arm so her words were clear.

"I said… I AM DEAD!" Abby spoke more forcefully.

"Don't worry Abby, Gibbs already spanked you and you know that once that is done all is forgiven and forgotten." Ziva answered.

"Oh, well Gibbs told me that this spanking was for the disobeying him and not going home. He has yet to deal with me lying to him on the phone about where I was and my car breaking down." Abby said as she snuggled down deeper beside Tony. Right now she just needed to feel protected.

As if Tony read her mind, he laid his arm back down and curled Abby tighter into his side. "Damn! We know how he feels about lying! I mean we all here literally know how he 'feels' about lying. Sorry, Abs." Tony said with a quick peck on the top of her head. "Just rest while we can before…."

"Before I come in there and grab all of you by your necks and have another discussion on not following orders…. Do we need a reminder? I said rest!" Gibbs yelled out from the outer lab door. He had followed down shortly after Abby had left to make sure that she was ok also. He grinned as he turned to the door and heard a quartet of voices answer.

"Yes, dad!"

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Hide and Seek

Ch 5.

**DISCLAIMEE: I Own nothing!**

**AUTHOR NOTE! THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL ALERTS AND REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING PLEASE!**

It was after 1pm when the team was alerted to a break in the key witness in the case. Abby was able to separate the critical DNA evidence into two siblings. They were so close that unless one was looking specifically it would go unnoticed. Abby, still smarting from the earlier spanking, called to let Gibbs know of the new information. The phone rang twice with no answer. "HMMM! Seems louder on speakerphone ringing.."

"Nope, just outside your door heading in when you called. Whatcha' got?" Gibbs asked as he walked around the computers and stood slightly behind Abby. To the average person you would think that Gibbs had paid little attention to Abby and was solely focused on the computer screen and her discovery, but actually he had noticed her slightly swollen face and pinkish eyes. He also noted that she seemed to be trying extra hard not to move, trying to prevent any added pressure to her backside. 'Good,' he thought to himself, 'this will make her think of this all day today.'. As Abby wound down her results he leaned in and gave her his usual "Good Job Abs", and a kiss on the cheek.

Abby instantly brightened up. Maybe just maybe this good news would make Gibbs rethink his whole after work pow-wow with her, but as always it seems as if Gibbs could read minds. As he walked out the door, he yelled back over his shoulder, " Wrap it up, finish the tests and head home… see ya there as soon as I get this confession." Abby was sure that Gibbs was heading to the elevator so she was moving her head side to side, mocking Gibbs words. She abruptly stopped when she felt a momentary breeze right before she felt and heard. SMACK! "Ouch!"

"I wouldn't continue that Abs, don't forget to stop by your house and back your bag for a week. Also want the team over for supper to discuss your chores…."Gibbs said as he exited the lab for sure and boarded the elevator. He knew that she was hoping that breaking this case would suspend her later spanking, but he needed to follow through with this and he wanted her to know that when he says to do something, he means it.

Abby just put her head in her hands and sighed loudly. Her recently dulled down ass was now back to a burning tingle. "STUPID!STUPID!STUPID!"

"Name calling is not polite Abby," Ziva said as she entered the lab and overheard Abby's rant. Ziva was a little put off that Gibbs was sending her down here to "Check on Abby." Nobody was ever sent to check on her after Gibbs roasted her ass. But once again, got to take care of the baby.

"I was just talking to myself." Abby said as she headed into her inner office and started to shut down her main computer.

"Of all the descriptive words that I am familiar with in this quirky English language, Stupid is not one I would ever use in reference to you." Ziva said with a slow grin. " Energetic, trying, even a little annoying at time," Ziva said with a full grin as she watched Abby's eyes snap up to look to see if she was serious or not. Ziva felt guilty about adding an unnecessary concern in her lil' sisters eyes, so she quickly corrected her statement and put her arm around Abby. "In a true little sister manner and I would not change this for anything."

"Well, Dad wants all of the kids over for supper tonight, so cancel any plans that you had and ask him what time to be over. I will be there already, starting my sentence." Abby said with a small shrug of her shoulders. "Hey….have you thought of my chore for you yet. Dad wants everyone to tell him tonight so he can make sure that I do them…..just like a child…"

"Not yet, but I have a good idea." Ziva said with a slight nudge on her shoulder. "See you at home. I want to finish these reports before Tony decides to try to add his to my pile." Ziva left the lab and went up the stairs to the her desk. She walked over to her desk and started to sit down when she heard a simple question from Gibbs.

"She Ok?"

Ziva turned to see Gibbs looking over his glasses, worry etched in his brows. She knew that it pained him mentally to punish any of his kids, but with Abby it was always more difficult. Even though she tried to disguise it, irritation laced her voice as she answered. "Nervous about tonight, but other than that she seems fine." Ziva answered as she sat down at her desk. "Sorry, didn't mean to sound so short but….." Ziva now felt childish in her jealousy of Abby, she just started typing her report, hoping that Gibbs would take her silence as the end of the discussion. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she failed to notice Gibbs get up from his desk. It wasn't until she felt her chair turned that she saw that Gibbs was now kneeling in front of her.

"Ziva…."Gibbs started.

"I am sorry…just a…."Ziva wanted to let Gibbs know that she knew that she was wrong to feel this way.

Gibbs lightly slapped her upside the back of head. "Never….."

"Apologize…I know….I didn't mean to sound like a jealous child but…" Ziva was interrupted by Gibbs again.

"Ziva….YOU are one of my kids…..Love each of you the same, with my whole heart, but there are aspects of each of you that tug on my strings a little more than others." Gibbs started to explain his feelings to Ziva. He was never one to be good with words, but this needed to be said. "With Abby, she wears her heart on her sleeve, so to have to do any punishing is like crushing her exposed heart, don't mean I won't do it, but it is a little more difficult to have to punish a child who is already crying and pleading before it begins. You…..you are more stoic….almost like you're afraid to let go and cry… I am always afraid after I punish you that you will hold it against me…or feel like I beat you…It scares me like you could never imagine…why do you think…." Gibbs said as he watched her process all he had said and noticed when the light went off in her head.

"I get it now! This is why after you…you…." Ziva stumbled, she hated admitting aloud what happens.

"Spank you…" Gibbs finished for her.

A slight red blush creeped across her cheeks as she nodded her head up and down. "Yes…spank me…you make me sit at my desk….which is right beside you...you always suddenly have desk work to…..you always send Tony and Mcgee out together…you are.." Ziva said with a huge grin.

"**I** am keeping an eye on you….checking up on you….I know that if I sent Abby to check on you, you would get defensive and shut off your feelings. But I know my kids well enough to read through your fake ninja, brave face, BS. Abby is more easy to open up, I can just get her big sister to check on her and know that Abby will not hide anything, you….have to be a little more sneaky." Gibbs said as he groaned lowly as he raised his self up.

Ziva immediately stood up and threw her arms around Gibbs. For the first time, not caring who saw this outward display of affection. "Gib….Dad."

Gibbs just wrapped his arms around Ziva, and stroked her hair. "Finish up, head out, be at the house at 1800." Gibbs said as he gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head and as Ziva turned to sit back down, a sharp smack on her butt.

"Ow! What?" Ziva asked mouth agape.

"Just didn't want you to feel left out. Now tie the loose ends up, I got to go track down TweedleDee and TweedleDum." Gibbs said with a smirk.

"Who's who?" Ziva asked with a laugh.

"Who ya'think?" Gibbs said as the elevator doors closed in search for his last two kids.

TBC

Thanks for all the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Hide and Seek

Ch 6

DILAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Thanks also for all the great reviews! Thanks alot!

**Sorry ****a little long...couldnt find a good place to stop.**

**G**ibbs had a pretty good idea where to find his two 'sons'. As he rounded the corner to the Lab he could overhear their conversation, that was his boys, checking up on their sister. He grinned and thought to himself that as protective of each other as each of his 'kids' were, the boys always felt a need to check on lil' sis when 'DAD' finished with her. Even though he knew in their hearts that they knew he would never hurt any of them extremely, it was still in their nature to make sure that Abby would be ok.

"Listen guys," Abby started. " I need you to think of a chore I can complete for you next week as part of my punishment and be at the house tonight for supper and let Gibbs and me in on the plan." Abby said as she turned to walk into her office and start to get ready to leave.

"OH, the amount of possibilities….." Dinozzo murmured as he slowly ran his hands back and forth on each other

"Serious Tony, don't let this go to your head…..besides…..Abby still has one more lesson from Gibbs." McGee answered.

"Thanks for the reminder….Geesh! I am ….." Abby started but was interrupted as Gibbs entered the lab.

"Packing up and heading home..right?" Gibbs asked as he entered and immediately saw Tony and McGee head towards the door. "Hey…you two….1900…home…don't be late….." Gibbs said as he saw them run/walk to the elevator.

"Scare them why don't cha?" Abby said with a grin as she grabbed her coat and started towards the door. She watched as Gibbs stood in the doorway, waiting on her. "Geez! You coming to escort me home….afraid I'll run." Abby said a little put off that Gibbs felt the need to check on her.

Gibbs surprised her by just kissing her on the cheek, pulling her tight to his side and walking her out of the lab. "Nope. Just coming to tell you bye…see ya' soon….and that still love ya." He waited with her at the elevator and when the doors opened, he pushed her in, reached in and hit the button for the garage and said, "Don't forget to grab your bag, I'm picking up dinner for everyone so when you get home just go to your room. I'll be there soon." Gibbs saw Abby start to gnaw on her lower lip, a sign that she was nervous. "Don't worry…it's not the end of the world." He added as the doors closed.

"Nope, just the end of my sitting down days." Abby muttered.

Abby quickly packed enough clothes for one week, her necessary toiletries and her back up Burt. She knew she would need some comfort. Abby then headed towards her second home. As she went up to the door she knew it was not locked, never was since things had resumed some sense of normalcy with her 'family'. Normalcy for this family meaning that no one was trying to kill anyone at this time. Abby stopped by the kitchen long enough to start a pot of coffee, any way to keep Gibbs in a more pleasant mood, she hoped would mean less pain for her in the near future. Abby then proceeded to go to her "room", or the girls room here. It was only deemed 'your room' when you are in trouble, all other times it is the girls room. Abby tossed her bag into the corner and threw herself onto the bed. She hated waiting, but she hated waiting alone even more. She was tempted to grab her music out of the bag, but she knew that until Gibbs gave her the all clear a grounding meant being grounded from anything that you might find pleasure in. She was replaying her recently made bad choices in her head when she heard the front door open and close. She heard the heavy footsteps make their way into the kitchen, heard the open and closing of a cabinet and knew that Gibbs was getting himself a cup of coffee. "Good…maybe this will take any caffeine low edge off of him." Abby thought to herself. As she heard Gibbs head up the stairs she decided to test her acting skills.

Gibbs headed up the stairs and trudged heavily into is room. He took off his sports coat and laid it over the edge of the bed. He sat on the bed and rubbed his hands over his face. This was not going to be easy. He reached into the bedside table and pulled out a large mahogany hairbrush. As he stood up, he placed it in his back pocket and headed towards Abby.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

" Can I come in?" Gibbs asked as he stood in the doorway, wanting Abby's acceptance of what was going to take happen to sink in to her. If she gave him permission then she was ready to finish this last step.

"Would it do me any good to tell you no?" Abby asked with a slight shrug of her shoulders. She was still laying on her stomach, hoping Gibbs would take this position to mean that she was still in too much pain to her last punishment. She tried to sulk, slightly pouting out her lower lip, but as good as actress as she thought she was Gibbs could still read her like a book.

Gibbs could easily tell that Abby was trying to get him to let her off easy this time, he knew she was trying to manipulate his feelings of compassion and that only relit the intensity of the anger in him. But, Gibbs knew that he had to play this little charade out until she cracked, sometimes Abby was her own worst enemy. "Maybe..why?" Gibbs said as he slowly entered the room. He entered under the pretense of comforting her, if she was going to be sneaky, then so could he. Gibbs sat down and stroked her hair.

Abby looked up and started to feel guilty. After all the fear and lack of sleep she had put him through, he still only wanted to comfort her and love her. Tears quickly welled up as she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry!" Abby cried out.

Gibbs just wrapped his arms around her and smiled into her hair. This was what he had expected. "I know."

"No….not just about hiding and running…for taking advantage of you… and." Abby continued to cry as Gibbs just pulled back enough for her to look him in the eyes.

"I know Abs….just now….this whole…..play like you are really hurt." Gibbs said with a slight smirk.

"What? You knew the whole time! Man I really need to take some acting lessons from Tony!" She said with a little giggle.

Gibbs just wiped a stray tear from her face and scooted a little bit away from her. "Yeah, but that is just you Abby. So….now that all this farce is over time to get down to business." Gibbs stood up and watched as Abby started staring at her feet. Gibbs was standing to get Abby to have to look up to him, make her hold her head up and eyes at attention while he talked. "Abigail….eyes up here."

Hearing him call her Abigail let her know that she was in deep trouble, and that playtime was over. Abby slowly raised her eyes to look him in the face.

"Abby, why are you here?" Gibbs asked.

"Because I didn't follow your directions and stayed late working, even when you told me to," Abby answered.

"Nope, took care of that already…..why are you here…in your room….now?" Gibbs asked, wanting Abby to answer what she knew to be the real answer.

"Be..because I lied to you. And…I swear I will never lie again ever…." Abby quickly added.

"I wouldn't be saying things I couldn't keep. But, you are correct. You know that I can not tolerate being lied to. Why is that, Abgail?" Gibbs said in his stern dad voice.

"Because if I lie to you then you can not keep me safe," Abby answered softly. Acknowledging the wrong doing made her see just how stupid this whole thing was.

"And why do I want to keep you safe?" Gibbs asked as he grabbed the desk chair and sat down in the middle of the room.

"Because you love me and want me to be around to give you grandkids." Abby added the last part in an attempt to make Gibbs less angry.

"Correct on both accounts, now you know the punishment for lying so…come here." Gibbs said with a slight crook of his finger.

Even though Abby knew there was no stopping this, she shook her head softly and meekly pleaded, "Please, dad….no."

"Not open for discussion." Gibbs barked out. He knew was going to be hard on her, but he had to make her be the one to come to him. Gibbs watched as Abby contemplated her choices and then decided to go to him. She stood at his side, tears already brimming to the edge of her eyes, and nodded OK. Gibbs gently pulled her over his lap and started.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Even though these 5 licks were his hand over her skirt, they were plenty painful. "OWWW! GIBBBBBSSS!" Abby started to try to twist and turn her body to avoid the slaps.

Gibbs anticipated that Abby would not take this laying still, he just tucked her tighter to his stomach and continued on.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"OWWWW! OK! OK!" Abby squealed as she then felt Gibbs stop.

"I hate to do this Abigail, but you know better than to lie to me….I can't risk losing you….so if this makes you think about that truth then I will do this every day that I have to." Gibbs said as he flipped up her skirt and saw that Abby has put on her thong underwear to help preserve some sense of modesty while still receiving the spanking on her bare cheeks.

Abby instinctively threw her hands back in a last ditch attempt as self-preservation. "No…"

Gibbs just grabbed her hands and gathered them into one of his. He reached back and pulled the brush out of his pocket and laid the first heavy SWAT! To her now exposed backside.

"OWWWW!OWWWW!" Abby threw her head back as the fire was ignited by that one lick of the brush. She knew that once this was over, she would be glad to be grounded, just to prevent her from having to sit down.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Abby continued to howl with each stroke, but now she was kicking her legs and bucking her hips in an attempt to break out of this. "NO MORE! I get it!" Abby cried out.

"Almost done." Gibbs said as he gently tipped her forward, making her sit spots and upper thighs easy targets.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Abby just hung her head down in defeat, she knew that she deserved every lick she received, but that idea did not make this any easier for her.

Gibbs noticed her acceptance of the spanking and dropped the brush to the floor. He gently stroked her back until her crying calmed down to just sniffles and hiccups. Gibbs slowly stood her up and guided her to the bed. He let her lay on her stomach as he grabbed the blanket and covered her up.

Abby hissed as the blanket laid gently over her now fire engine red backside. Not only was she feeling this on outer layer of her ass, she had that deep throbbing that came with the brush, the one that she would feel for several days as she sat down. She turned her head away from Gibbs, not as much in anger as in just being upset from the spanking.

Gibbs knew that when Abby turned away from him it wasn't in anger, it was in reaction to the spanking, but it didn't make it any easier on him. " I know you are a little pissed at me right now, and I am ok with that. Just know that I hate doing that as much as you hate getting that, and that if I didn't love and care for you I wouldn't take the time or emotional strain to correct you. Rest until the rest of the gang arrives." Gibbs said to the back of her head as he leaned in an kissed the top of her head. Gibbs headed out into the hall and was pulling her door closed when he heard.

SNIFFLE! "Love ya, too dad." SNIFFLE!

Gibbs smiled as he went downstairs and started setting the table for the rest of his kids.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

**Disclaimer: See all warnings and disclaimer in chapter one**

**SORRY FOR DELAY…HAD COLLEGE FINALS!**

Hide and Seek

Gibbs never knew just how trying being a parent could be at times. As he started to pull out the dishes for the rest of the kids to come eat supper he thought back to when he thought that life was not worth living anymore. He felt that after the death of Shannon and Kelly, that there was no reason for him to continue with his life. He can't recall how many nights he had laid there in the bed, gun at his side, wishing he could die. But, now as he hears the sound of three car doors slamming in his driveway, he realizes that there were four reasons for him to continue to live. Yeah, he knew that his hair had greyed quicker since he had been wrangling his kids, but he would not trade one day with them for anything.

"HEEEEEEEYYYYYYY LUUUUUCY …..I'm Home!" Tony yelled out in his best Ricky Ricardo impersonation.

"Could you be a little louder, I do not think Mike heard you in Mexico." Ziva said as she elbowed Tony in the ribs. Ziva had walked into the hallway, silently staring up the stairs to the girl's room. She knew that Abby was up there, and she knew that she really wanted to check on her lil' sister, but she knew that if Gibbs was punishing her, she had to get his permission to venture up there.

McGee also stopped briefly at the foot of the stairs, looking up for any signs of life, but quickly continued on into the kitchen when he heard Gibbs yell out. "Are you waiting for the food to walk itself in here McGee?"

"No….No." McGee stammered as he quickly placed the food on the set table.

Gibbs could tell from the lack of talk and the ever darting eyes to the upstairs that each of his kids was worried about Abby. Gibbs took a deep breath and shook his head with a slight grin. "Hey!"

All three heads whipped to look at their Dad in the eyes.

"You know I would never hurt any of you, I mean besides what I think you could tolerate. Right?" Gibbs asked. He wanted them to know that he never intends to ever beat them, just lovingly correct them.

"Yeah." "Yes" "Of Course." All three replied at the same time. They knew deep down he would never cause any physical damage to any of them. But, they knew from experience that the feeling of fire that you feel after a spanking is quite painful, but it usually is gone by the morning. But, it was the fact that it was their little sister that was hurting that made them so anxious to check on her. Everyone knew Abby's tendencies to dwell on the wrong stuff, and they just want her to know that they all love her.

Gibbs could see that until they saw that Abby was ok with their own eyes nothing would be eaten. "Well, Go on….See for yourself that she is still in one piece." Gibbs said sarchastically. He turned to head back into the kitchen as he heard the sound of heavy footsteps rapidly ascending the staircase. He had thought all three had left until he heard someone clear their throat.

"UMMMPPPP!"

Gibbs turned to see Ziva still standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Gibbs just cocked his head to the side and raised his brow, waiting for Ziva to start the conversation.

"Well, Gib….dad. I just wanted YOU to KNOW that I and by I...I mean WE all KNOW that you would NEVER beat us. I have….been...beaten...I…..I….und." Ziva started to choke up as she was trying to express her deepest fears.

Gibbs, unaccustomed to seeing Ziva in such an emotional state, took two long strides and had her in his arms. He gently shushed her tears and stroked her hair. Kissing the top of her head he whispered, "I know."

Ziva pulled back to see unshed tears glistening in Gibbs eyes. This made her heart hurt worse. "Dad….do not cry for me….I am…fine."

"Fine…Damn Ziva….you and that word FINE." Gibbs said as he gently ran his calloused thumb down her cheek. "You have been to hell and back. You were tortured…you have been beaten…and you are NOT FINE." Gibbs whispered with force.

Ziva, finally understanding why he was so upset, in turn reached her hand up and covered his heart with it. "As long as you hold me here." Ziva emphasized his heart by thumping her hand on it. "I am fine….and I will be fine. I know that I am loved…unconditionally…..no matter what has happened to me…." Tears started to fall down her face freely now. "I just wanted you to know that no matter how much we hate your 'discipline', and no matter how painful it may be…..you would never BEAT or damage any of us. I am not wanting to check on Abby to see if she is hurt, because if I remember the last spanking I had for lying, it hurt. I just wanted her to know that I am here if she needs me, you know big sis-little sis. I NEVER thought….I nev…" Ziva said as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I know Ziver…..I know. I hold all 5 of my children in my heart. One is gone physically, but Kelly will always live in my heart. I know that when I discipline you it hurts… sort of the point….but it has never crossed my mind that any of you would think I would beat any of you. I understand the feeling of empathy." Gibbs said with a smile. "Had my fair share of ass whoopings from my dad and Mike, so I know that it hurts, but I always knew it was done with love. I want you to know the same applies here. I Love all of ya too much to risk losing another child, that kind of pain is almost unbearable. So if a little pain is needed as a trouble evader, then I will adminster it every time." Gibbs said as he leaned back and kissed her on the cheek. "Now….go on up….tell tweedledee and tweedledum, and sis, that it's time to eat, food already cold."

Ziva kissed Gibbs back on the cheek and ran up the stairs for their room. She had never felt so light hearted before. As she entered the door to the room, she saw Abby laying on her stomach, face still red from crying, and her hair falling out of the pig tails, encompassed by two protective brothers. She gave a smile as she heard Tony say, "Hey…where you been? Lil' sis asking where her big sis is."

Ziva entered the room, sat at Abby's head and pulled on one of the pigtails. "Big sis is here. So…..whats the plans for the next week? HMMM!"

Abby looked up at her family and started, "Well, first Tony says I have to …"

UP NEXT: What should Abby's chores be? Your suggestions to something funny and true to character are always welcome.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
